


Outfield Playmaker

by Shellbacker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Russell x Piper, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellbacker/pseuds/Shellbacker
Summary: Somehow convinced to live in Diamond City, Wade Russell took up in a newly scavenged trailer in the city's outfield and kept busy for the first handful of days while Piper was away on a case. Unbeknownst to him, she planned to return one evening for a little surprise and overdue 'house warming.'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deichqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deichqueen/gifts).



> Part of my contribution to a trade with DeichQueen for some awesome drawings, and by extension to Fluff and Smut Week!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing it :D

Wade Russell narrowed his eyes at the kid. This back and forth haggling was ridiculous. He was sure he was getting ripped off, but it's not like he had other options.

“I fixed the purifier and the pipes coming from outside the wall yesterday, you little bastard – and you're still charging me through the nose for water like you're having supply issues.” Russell looked over his shoulder. The heated conversation was attracting a couple guards' attention.

“Business is business, mister Russell,” said the pre-pubescent Sheng Kawolski, a smug look marking his baby face. “You want your own water? Feel free to walk down to the river to get some and boil it at home yourself! These are prime hours! Supply's limited and demand's through the roof!”

Wade looked around for emphasis and made an attempt to keep his voice lower, maintaining his death glare for effect. “There's. No one. Around. _Sheng_.”

The boy shrugged, that smirk of his still lining his face.

Russell sneered and tossed him the small pouch of caps he'd been withholding for ten minutes. The boy's grin widened in victory as he handed a few bottles of precious purified water to the man. Russell grabbed each one as they were handed to him in angry haste, not taking his eyes off the kid. As he turned to leave, so did the guards he was keeping an eye on. He made his way through the shanties toward Diamond City's right outfield, behind DC Radio's trailer.

It was Piper's idea he move into town, and he regretted it the very next day. So far it's been four days and he's feeling 'peopled out,' as it goes. The deciding factor that brought him there was new salvage that the city crew brought in from outside the park's wall. One of the big hauls included a medium sized trailer that was assembled once all the pieces were carried inside. Piper immediately moved on the deed before construction was finished. Even if Russell wouldn't accept her offer, she'd have a cozy outfield retreat she could, in theory, escape to. The paper was doing remarkably well lately and she didn't want to be sitting on a pile of caps just to waste it on excesses of sweets or noodles.

But she was worried about him. Since the Institute's fall, there wasn't much for him to do, so he wandered more – and thought. All that free time he no longer spent hunting down those who wronged him was spent on his idle imagination, his feelings of self-worth, his purpose. It all weighed on him – so much so that Piper sensed him on the edge of depression. She felt that if he was around people, even if they were in 'Douchebag City,' and had things to keep him busy, it'd take his mind off things. She conveyed those worries and added that she could visit way more often – another deciding factor. The day-long hike to his Red Rocket home was getting to be too much for the seriousness of their relationship. Apart from huffing and puffing about Diamond City's people, he couldn't really argue with her logic.

Russell approached the front of the trailer Piper decorated with a small table, lawn chair and garden gnomes while he took walks around the Boston ruins during morning hours. She was away at the moment investigation the water issue. Apparently Goodneighbor and Bunker Hill were experiencing similar problems; this was the second time she checked into Bunker Hill water trouble and she hoped the Children of Atom weren't to blame again. He reached the rickety door in the shroud of shade overcast by the city wall and the setting sun, streaks of orange, purple and red gracing the sky. Upon inserting and twisting his key into the handle, he noticed something off. He didn't feel the latch lift.

It was unlocked.

Russell snatched the sawed-off shotgun he kept underneath the two cement steps ascending to the door for this very reason. He twisted the door's lever slowly, then kneed it open, raising his gun to scan the trailer. To his disadvantage, the lights were off, as he'd done so himself earlier. An arm met his and twisted him inward. With Russell parallel to the open door, the intruder threw their body against his, sending them both to one end of the pitch black interior of the trailer. He landed on a couch cushion, back first, then the figure tumbled on top of him. His heart raced, his arm was stuck under theirs, unable to fire or move. Adrenaline about to kick into overdrive, he planned to shoot his head upward in defense, but the stranger beat him to it. He felt warm lips press against his – probably the last thing he expected. Their weight pinned him down. He couldn't do anything for two seconds of sheer confusion and bloodlust which coursed through his veins. Then they let go of his lips with a smack and he heard them panting, and noticed their scent.

Stale cigarettes, ink and strawberry bubblegu–

“Piper!? What in the _fu– !_ ” His words were cut short by a hand firmly pressed against his mouth. Her heavy, rapid breath continued over the silence and his muffled voice.

“Whoa-ho, oh man! I got you good! I was wondering when you'd show,” she laughed and flicked the light switch on the thin window frame behind the couch, revealing her mile-wide smile and hazel-green eyes stricken with unrelenting excitement.

Russell immediately let go of the shotgun, letting it clack against the thin tiled floor. He slid his newly free hand up her red leather clad back.

“You idiot!” he exhaled sharply. “I could've shot you!” At least she was getting the hang of the tricky hand-to-hand moves he taught her – she was becoming scary effective.

Her smile didn't fade as she cupped his heavily stubbled cheeks in her hands and lowered her head again for a deep kiss neither of them could contain for long thanks to their pounding hearts. The overhead cupboards tipped her press cap onto the floor behind her.

“Good thing you didn't, huh?” she blew into his mouth, her warm black hair veiling the sides of his head.

Russell edged a flat hand into her hair and curled it into a fist, tugging Piper's head back as well as pulling a sharp moan from her throat. He tried staring her down like he did Sheng but she knew he didn't have it in him, especially for her. Her high didn't flicker and she knew what was coming next.

“Where the hell have you been? Does it really take four days to snoop around a few towns that close to each other?”

“Oh, Blue.” She closed her eyes as her smile grew wider and Russell's glare intensified from the pet name he's repeatedly told her not to use. “Just being thorough. It was a hunter dumping carcasses of mongrels and game in the water bodies that fed the reservoirs. It'll make for an easy issue next week.”

“You sure know how to turn me on with cadaver talk,” he said, causing her to narrow her eyes at the sarcasm.

“I wasn't here to turn you on, but I can feel it's a little late to correct now, huh?” She bit her lower lip, while the side curled into a suggestive grin against the feeling of a particular part of his black cargo pants pressing into her as she shifted into a straddle. “Which reminds me...”

Piper slowly felt the back of her head for Russell's hand, gently feeling the knuckles as a request of release he complied with. Taking his hand in hers, she guided it to a hand rail off the side of the couch connecting to the sink counter. It was enough to occupy his eyes as she lifted a pair of handcuffs from her opposite pocket without making a sound, and in one expert motion, clasped Russell's wrist and the bar together.

The man stared at her work in surprise. This was new. He then eyed her with the same expression. Her grin took on a more devious twist – the excitement still lingered.

“I thought we could have a little... house warming,” she said, and more to his shock, pulled out a second pair of cuffs. “Mind if I double-down, bigshot?”

“No fucking way! This isn't what I'm in the mood for! I –”

“That's not what your erection's telling me, mister. But if you insist...” She dismounted Russell, twirling the second pair of cuffs in her finger and promptly flicked off the light switch, turning to the door they left open. Once she rounded it, putting her hand on the side to pull it closed behind her, he broke, just like she expected.

“Wait! Fine, okay,” he huffed, his eyes downcast. He missed her the last few days. Assholes around the city didn't help. He had to admit, he was feeling hot and bothered now.

“Eh, I knew you'd crack,” she chuckled, re-entering the trailer's threshold and pushing the door closed, replacing the latch. She took forever to reach him, taking one step every couple seconds. She opened the blinds above the sink but left the light off. The window brought in a warm, dusky glow that brought the colours of Piper's attire and face to light before she crossed it, casting her in shadow before him. He could still make out the subtle look on her face, her lightly coloured eyes. She knelt between his open legs and lifted the cuffs close to her face. Reluctantly, Russell took it upon himself to raise his free wrist to the bar on the opposite side of the other, to which Piper happily cuffed him.

“I just have two questions,” he said, voice at a whisper. “How'd you get in?”

She gave him a cocky look and a raised brow.

“Really, Russ? You think you're the only one who knows their way around a bobby pin? This trailer's older than you for Pete's sake! Wasn't exactly hard.”

“Okay, sure. I should have known better,” he admitted. “Where'd you get the cuffs?”

“Nicky gave them to me in case I needed to book someone out of town,” she answered, still between his legs. She slid a hand along the length of his groin, over his aroused cock. The touch forced a sharp breath. “Looks like I... needed them, after all.”

She began untying his boot laces, keeping a hand over his clothed package and making sure he was kept prime for her.

“God, hurry up!” he groaned.

“Blue, if you don't cork it, I'm gonna gag you too.”

“Don't call –”

“Ah, ah, ah!” she said, preempting his complaint with a pair of fingers over his lips. “I'll use my sock, I swear.”

A momentarily look of disgust beset his eyes, but it didn't last as Piper edged herself deeper between his legs and bit the outline of his shaft. He groaned lightly and felt his second boot slip off his heel. She stood, ever present in his very personal bubble, slowly tracing a line down his front with a finger and cursed. There was no way to remove his jacket and shirt anymore.

_Oh well. On with the show._

A small opportunity struck and she open the curtain behind the couch. It accomplished exactly what she wanted. The cooler glow was enough to wash over her chest. She started at her green scarf, untying the top knot at an agonizingly slow pace – then she draped it over Russell's neck. Her red trench coat's belt was next on her agenda, becoming undone at the same speed that drove him mad. She unclasped the buckle and pulled the jacket open more, reluctant to fully remove it considering the decreasing November temperature that glassed the Commonwealth and, by extension, Russell's trailer. And so, in adjusting the straps of her white tank top underneath and pulling the fabric down a stretch, she presented bare cleavage tantalizingly lit from the window, inches from his face.

She leaned in, bent over slightly to begin on his pant button and zipper. Russell mirrored with his head and did one thing he'd been thinking of doing for the last week. His lips caressed the slope of her breast and then he moved lower, his kisses getting deeper as they plucked more pleasured gasps from his companion. He moved to the centre and traced the inside curves with his tongue. Biting back a moan, she finished with his pants and yanked them from under his ass. They crashed against the wraparound counter cabinets behind her and hit the floor just as fast. There was just one piece standing in her way now, strained against Russell's throbbing member. Unfortunately, with the temperature dropping and the trailer not quite warmed up (yet), stripping his bottom bare would be uncomfortable. Neither of them wanted that. Good thing they, whoever they were, designed his underpants with folds that gave easy access to the goodies. That'd work, she thought.

“Have you...” she whipped her finger up and around towards him, “touched yourself at all these last few days?”

“No,” he lied.

“C'mon, Russ. I know when you're jerking my chain here! When was the latest?”

“The night you left.” He scanned her body language, trying to avoid the distraction of her exposed skin to do so. She had her weight on one leg, hip to the side, an elbow in one hand, her chin in another. He couldn't tell what it was, at least she wasn't stiff. “I missed you. Your... your presence... warmth. I missed it. The sun's setting earlier now, and you know what that means.”

She smiled, breaking his gaze as she lowered hers to the floor beneath him, then back up. “I missed you too, silly. We'll remedy that once we're done... Now can I get back to being sexy before you reduce me to a bubbling mess?”

“Sure,” he chuckled.

Piper bent down and grabbed a hold of Russell's bun tied below his crown and tilted him upward to press her lips on his in a deep embrace, stretching it until neither could hold their breath any longer. Then she knelt between his legs a second time, slipping a couch arm cushion under her knees. A slender finger floated over the thin fabric keeping Russell's length from her grasp. He's never felt so helpless against another woman and she enjoyed every second. He brought it on himself, after all. You can't just teach your girlfriend some fancy disarming moves and expect not to reap the fruit of your labour!

Speaking of fruit, Russell witnessed Piper's hand disappear under his garment's fold and soon felt her deft fingers slither around him. He tried containing a groan that threatened to break the trailer's silence but once she found a steady rhythm stroking his cock, he let it go. His moan droned across the space. Piper slipped a hand under the top of her own pants and joined in his pleasured noises – it was almost melodic. Eventually, she shook him loose from the underwear's fold. Not content with just one piece of the package, she stretched the garment down and over his balls. Maintaining the strokes along his shaft, she went straight for his courage, teasing with her tongue before taking one and then both into her mouth for further treatment. Russell was a level below yelling. She could barely get enough of that. She broke to shush him.

“You don't wanna bring the guards, do you?” Her eyes bore into him as if tapping his deepest desires. Let the guards come knocking. He didn't give a shit anymore. Let them hear him yelling in the upper stands! Alas, he tried controlling his volume, lest Piper wasn't bluffing about the gag. After five minutes unbearably keeping his moans in check, Piper's hand and mouth exchanged roles seamlessly. Gliding her hand down his shaft slick with precum, she fluttered her tongue upwards, tasting his essence all the way to the tip. The tease was absolutely torturous.

It was a good thing Russell didn't completely get off the night she left. Travis knocked on the door in the middle of it to thank him for rewiring the radio antenna console. The outfield's new disgruntled resident had to keep half his body out of the doorway to hide himself. He was glad that happened now so he wasn't overstimulated.

Finally, Piper's lips cloaked his head and he felt her tongue tracing patterns around it as she moaned in her own pleasure. Then she sucked and lowered her head further, the walls of her mouth burning wet. The more of his length she took into her mouth, the harder it was for Russell to contain the building tension. She released his dick for a breath and went back down – again, and again and again. He couldn't believe how much she was throating, the length and duration increasing with every descent. The longer it lasted, the more he strained against the handcuffs which mostly outstretched his arms. Metal rattled against metal and chain links sharply tightened, then released. She felt his tension mounting and mounting – but she didn't want a repeat session from a previous adventure. When he was a breath away – close to releasing days' worth of loneliness and frustration – she stopped. She lifted her head off his length fast enough to whip her hair back in place, letting thin trails of fluid fall and dribble slowly down her chin and neck. Russell groaned in frustration. His lust burned brighter when she laughed in response.

“Oh, we're far from done... My turn.”

Realization hit the man and he laughed too. “Good luck with that!”

“Watch me, Blue. Just. You. _Watch me_.” Piper retook her spot standing in front of him. Sure, the trailer was a little cramped, but the wraparound 'kitchen' counter gave her enough space to prop herself up on the couch leaning against the far counter going perpendicular to the door and hopefully have her bothered loins in the right spot.

She grabbed his bun once again, this time more aggressively, and made him watch her unbuckle her belt with one hand and the speed of an impassioned sex-deprived woman desperately trying to savour every succulent second. The release of Russell's hair gave way to an exhale as she turned and angled her firm rear towards him. Whipping the tail of her coat out of the way, she began the seductive descent of her fitted pants over her ass, revealing the smooth crevice inch by inch and eventually, the pink lips of her core that glistened faintly in the dying light. Russell throbbed at the mere thought of how she felt, all wet and tight. She was practically dripping. Piper may have left to investigate her case a few days ago, but they haven't engaged in intimacy this intense for weeks. These were busy times, at least for her.

His breath quickened when he watched her place her feet on the couch and then lean back onto the counter, keeping herself up with an elbow. She threw a leg over the couch's rear and reached for Russell's hair, pulling his face into her. The warmth radiated across his face as he felt her leg begin to tremble while he outlined the lips of her slit with his tongue. It was her turn to try muffling her noises! She wasn't very good at it. The position didn't exactly lend her the extra strength to control her voice. It rose more once he reached her opening that dripped into his mouth. He could taste how long she'd been waiting. It was faint, the smell – but it was plentiful and slightly bitter sweet. Must've been all that gum flavouring and coffee.

Piper's shaking intensified as he grazed her centre.

“ _Please_ , Russ. _Please!_ ”

Just then he decided to have his own fun and pull away, back to the exterior of her cunt.

“Ugh! You jerk!” she panted, gripping his bun tighter to correct the angle, putting an end to his chuckling and renewing her ecstasy-ridden moans.

Her folds grew slicker where her wetness pooled. Taking the moment in stride, Russell plunged his tongue inside her, ripping a sharp gasp from Piper's lips. Someone outside had to have heard that, he thought. He licked her upper wall as best he could, straining to push his neck further. What she was waiting for him to do was known, and he drew it out as long as he could. They both needed this.

Finally, it was time for the show-stopper, figuratively speaking. Russell pulled out his tongue and darted a nail's length upward, cupping the top half of her sex in his mouth. Brief navigation brought his tongue to her nub. He circled it repeatedly, crossing over gently every few rounds to listen to Piper's voice rise a pitch. Then he started flicking his tongue a little harder on the up-stroke yet still gentle on the down-stroke. The rhythm of her moaning varied as Russell switched patterns again and again. Soon, she'd had enough. She pulled him deeper and commanded him to make her climax, 'like a good soldier.'

Oh, did that ever get him going.

As she fervently grinded against his face, the tongue work pinpointed on its mark. She was amazed that despite all her movement, he was able to do that. Her shoulders started to roll forward with the tightening coils in her loins. She shot up from her elbow and kept balance on the counter with her hand as she felt all resistance unravel within her. With one foot on the windowsill and the other extending in the air, her body exploded in waves of energy from her tucked head to her curled toes. She was unable contain herself. Sharp breaths evolved into louder and louder moans until it reached a short-lived scream, then she kept herself in the air, still and tensed and without a sound escaping her open mouth. Finally, her eyes reopened and she relaxed against Russell's face, releasing her vice grip on his bun. She repositioned the leg she had over his shoulder and with a hop from her grounded hand, eased herself onto his lap, knees at either side of his legs. His tip grazed her soaked folds as she let out a long breath and threw her arms over his shoulders, the window lighting gleamed off the green in her eyes he so adored and the smile he wished to see as often as he possibly could. Despite the wholesome thoughts, there was an elephant in the room to deal with.

“Don't tell me we're done,” he begged.

The lips that formed Piper's jovial smile took on a different attitude. Even her eyes seemed to emit a more intense stare of wanting. Without taking her eyes off his, she lowered a hand underneath them, taking his girth and rubbing the head against the full length of her cunt. A silent gasp escaped her and she spread her knees further apart on the couch until he barely penetrated, letting her ever flowing fluids drip down his shaft as she lowered herself deep, pulling louder moans out of them both. Her core was burning around him as it gripped him tight and massaged his cock up and down. He could barely open his eyes – he swore he was seeing stars! When he did, all he saw was Piper's faintly lit and dishevelled upper half brushing him in a smooth motion – and her face that adorned the strong inwardly upturned brows of lovemaking atop eyes glassed from lust and wonder with a gaping mouth from which her delighted affirmations escaped with each pound of her hips against his. It was a look they shared, until Piper stopped again right on top of him, his length still deep inside her. She basked in its presence for a moment. Confusion showed on Russell's face. His moans were getting to what she could recall was a point of no return. Her action frustrated him to no end, but she compensated. She began humping his hips and grinding about, manoeuvring his cock to stimulate tight angles inside her walls. She kissed him endearingly as she did so, nibbling on his lip, teasing his tongue with hers and floating her lips around his neck to his ear and back, leaving marks all the way. After a few test thrusts, Piper resumed ploughing herself on Russell and pulling deep seeded moans and sounds of colliding bodies from their activity. He strained against the cuffs again but fought every instinct it after hearing screws come loose on the bars. She just wouldn't let up! It was getting... getting...

At one sudden point, Russell's gasps and moans stopped short in his throat. The tension in his abdomen snuck up on him, pushing him far past his threshold. Piper took her cue and used her last upward momentum to propel herself offcthe soldier in time to only receive an external dusting of seed as Russell all but erupted in place. His grunt shook her ears, then he fell slack against the couch, cock and garment covered in his own fluid. The time came to dismount and carry on with her little game. She walked back over to her pants and slipped her legs one by one through the holes, a thin rope dripping down her inner thigh. Meanwhile, Russell awoke from his trance.

“Where are you going?” he asked, rattling the handcuffs. “You can uncuff me now, ya know.”

And she smiled that mischievous smile, pulling her bra cup open an inch and dropping a pair of small keys inside.

“I think I'm gonna go get a bowl of noodles,” she gloated, fishing inside Russell's discarded pants' pocket for his trailer key.

“Got any water? Oh. Good. I'm _so_ thirsty.” She picked up a bottle Russell dropped in their play-fight and cracked it open, taking long glugs until the last drop fell on her tongue, just to tease him.

“You're fucking kidding me, right?”

“Don't worry, Russ.” She opened the trailer door and replaced her hat, doing up her jacket belt and scarf, then she gave a sincere smile. “I'll be back in five minutes."

_Wow._

“Love you!” she called, creaking the door closed behind her and locking it.

“Bitch,” he chuckled.

She better bring him a damned bowl for this.

_Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> Half a year later I'm still coming back to this and finding things to edit smh
> 
> Also might write a followup chapter... we'll see... I can only imagine the dialogue when she comes back LOL


End file.
